


Bath Time

by Shizuna610



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Pampering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/pseuds/Shizuna610
Summary: “Long day?” Shinichi asked as Kaito tossed aside his gloves and baseball cap to sink into the couch. Kaito managed a grunt. Before Shinichi could put aside his novel and ask how the location casing went, Kaito slid from his sitting position to lying on Shinichi’s lap with the beginnings of a pout.Kaito comes back dead tired after a (failed) location scouting and Shinichi is there to take care of his boyfriend.Happy Encounter Anniversary to these lovely dorks!





	Bath Time

“Long day?” Shinichi asked as Kaito tossed aside his gloves and baseball cap to sink into the couch. Kaito managed a grunt. Before Shinichi could put aside his novel and ask how the location casing went, Kaito slid from his sitting position to lying on Shinichi’s lap with the beginnings of a pout.

Shinichi smiled a bit, it was almost 7pm. Kaito had left early in the morning. Jirokichi must have gone all out this time.He shifted his free hand to Kaito’s shoulder and went back to reading the novel; hand kneading the stiff shoulder and pausing to let the thumb rub in soothing patterns. Shinichi felt a warm flicker in his chest as Kaito let out a pleased sigh and let his shoulders relax under the ministrations

On stopping, Kaito shifted, his nose nuzzling into Shinichi’s lap as he made sulky noises. Shinichi absentmindedly reached to pet Kaito on the head, causing the other to go quiet. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he realized how grimy and sweaty Kaito’s hair (and probably the rest of him) was.

“Bath”

A disagreeing whine.

“Kaito”

“Don't wanna” he complained. “He had motion sensors in the _air ducts_ Shinichi! Who does that??”

“I'll listen to this all, but bath first” Shinichi said firmly, recognizing the distraction for what it was. He placed the novel down and made to get up; gently tapping Kaito on the back to make him move, “Come on Kaito, I'll wash your back”

Kaito paused mid complaint. He scurried off to the bathroom with a quick “Okay”

Shinichi smiled as he himself headed to the bathroom. It was adorable when Kaito got all childish like this. Contrary to what most people thought, it was extremely rare and one of the few times Kaito allowed himself to be pampered shamelessly. 

He dropped his own sweatpants and loose shirt into the pile Kaito had left. Then off came his boxers as he quickly grabbed a towel. When he slid open the door, Kaito was bent over the tub, plugging it in so the hot water could fill while they cleaned themselves. Kaito turned around at the sound, and quickly left the water to fill as he perched on the stool in front of the hand shower, body washes and shampoos neatly lined in front of him. 

“Shower” 

Kaito wordlessly handed the shower to him and closed his eyes waiting for the spray of water as Shinichi twiddled the taps. When the water hit his back it was neither too hot nor too cold. Just right. Shinichi only took a few moments to drench himself before he turned the water on Kaito, his other hand threading through Kaito’s messy hair or rubbing his shoulders and back. Once he deemed Kaito sufficiently drenched, he placed the shower back in its handle and held out his hand, “Body wash”

Kaito looked at the bottles in front of him and picked the mild sunflower wash that Shinichi normally used instead of his usual lavender one. 

Shinichi smiled a bit at the thought of Kaito smelling like him as he poured the gel on his lover's shoulders and began working the lather down his back. Another quiet command had Kaito passing him the scrub which Shinichi used to massage Kaito’s back, earning him pleased and relaxed sounds. Shinichi continued this until Kaito was thoroughly covered in bubbles and held his hand out again, asking for the shampoo.

Kaito paused over the two shampoo bottles, then went with his own violently pink strawberry one. Shinichi pouted a bit at that. It would have been nice if Kaito had picked Shinichi’s jet black bottle. Nevertheless, he poured a little blob of the sweet smelling shampoo on Kaito’s head and began massaging it into the scalp. Kaito seemed to go even more limp at that. He let out little sighs every time Shinichi rubbed over a good spot, causing Shinichi to smile and linger there for a while longer before moving to the next patch. Shinichi alternated between vigorous rubs aimed at getting rid of the dirt and grime, and slow,luxurious rubs that had Kaito tilting his head back, almost purring happily.

He paused only to close the tap when the tub was full, eliciting an annoyed grumble from Kaito. Shinichi chuckled as he left the tub and settled behind Kaito again to finish washing Kaito’s hair. By the time Shinichi was done, Kaito’s eyes had fluttered shut, his head tilted back slightly, leaning into Shinichi’s touch. 

He put away the shampoo and wash and grabbed the shower again, startling Kaito a bit as the fingers were replaced by a spray of water. After rinsing off all the lather and bubbles, he placed a hand on Kaito’s back  
“Go sit in the bath, I'll wash up and join you”

Kaito tentatively dipped a hand to check the water’s temperature. Finding it right, he slipped in, stretching in and letting his head rest on the end. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Shinichi cleaning up wash over him. 

After a few minutes, although it felt longer to the blissed out Kaito, Shinichi had him scooching ahead a bit so he could join in. Kaito moved over and let Shinichi sit behind him; then he settled into the gap between his legs. A pair of comforting arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his back flush against a strong, lean chest. Kaito slid down a bit, letting his head fall back to rest in the crook of his lover's neck.

“So,” Shinichi began, his voice so soft, it didn't echo “I take it the casing didn't go well?”

Kaito pouted at the memory of all the obstacles he’d dealt with...he usually enjoyed a good challenge but this was just cruel. 50 trained security guards, even outside washrooms; lots of security cameras; grilled windows; guard dogs patrolling the lawns; the police force; police helicopters and the Suzuki Corp’s helicopters; worst of all was the 

“-motion sensors!” Kaito sputtered, his voice bouncing of the tiles, “in the air duct! Who does that?!”

Shinichi made a placating sound as a hand rubbed Kaito’s thigh “There, there. I'm sure you'll figure a way out”

“How did your day go?” Kaito mumbled into Shinichi’s neck

The responding hum played across Kaito’s lips making him smile as he felt more than heard Shinichi speak 

“Midori-san dropped by today”

“Oh?” It was always fun to know what went down when the Inspector’s wife dropped by. She was a lively woman and loved doting over her husband and his subordinates.

Kaito closed his eyes and let himself listen to Shinichi’s voice speak on about Midori-san and the steady rhythm of Shinichi’s heart.He didn't realize how much time had passed when Shinichi gently shook him awake. 

“Kaito?” his lips pressed against his ear.

“mhm….?” was all he could managed. He felt so loose and relaxed. Shinichi’s arms around his waist felt so safe. He could stay this way forever.

“Kai, get up” Shinichi urged, “you'll turn into a prune, let's get you dry”

Kaito felt a bit wobbly as he got up, Shinichi was quick to follow. And once Shinichi was standing, Kaito found himself leaning on Shinichi again. Why? He didn't know. His brain felt like mush and he didn't want to think. 

Shinichi couldn't help but smile as Kaito clung to him and stifled a yawn. After a quick check of his balance, he hooked an arm under Kaito’s knees and swiftly lifted him into a princess carry. 

Kaito’s eyes widened and he let out a yelp of surprise, his arms flying around Shinichi’s neck to hold on.He adjusted himself better; head back on Shinichi’s shoulder and one arm thrown around his neck while the other rested splayed above where Shinichi’s heart was.

Once he settled, Shinichi pressed a kiss to his lover's still wet hair and carried him out to their bed. Fetching fresh towels, he got to wiping them both dry. Quick rubs for himself and soft presses dragged slowly over Kaito’s skin. Shinichi felt his heart flutter as Kaito closed his eyes and let out happy sighs, his body limp and allowing Shinichi to move him as he pleased. 

He left Kaito with one of the towels and instructions to dry his hair and went to fetch pyjamas. Kaito pouted a bit but did as he was told. Shinichi eyed the pile of nightwear, wondering what to pick. He settled on plain blue pyjamas for himself and turned to ask Kaito which one he wanted and paused. Kaito was obediently rubbing his hair dry and on feeling Shinichi’s gaze he poked his head out of the towel, blinking his eyes all puzzled and cute. Shinichi felt a rush of affection for the absolute ball of adorableness Kaito was in this state and just smiled as he shook his head in answer to his inquiring look and turned back to the wardrobe, deciding to pick Kaito’s clothes himself.

Slipping on his set, he carried the other over to Kaito. Placing it on the bed beside him, Shinichi knelt in front of Kaito, gently prying the towel away from his hands and placed them aside. Kaito looked at him, eyes full of sleep and a vulnerable openness he’d never show anyone else.

“Let’s get you dressed yeah?” Shinichi asked as he unfolded the pants. They had tiny magnifying glasses and footsteps printed over them and were technically Shinichi’s but he doubted either of them would mind. 

Kaito pouted, “Can’t I just sleep?” His voice was slightly slurred with sleep and a yawn followed the request as though to emphasize his point.

“And what? Catch a cold?” Shinichi reprimanded as he he held the loose pants open near Kaito’s feet. Kaito slipped his feet in wordlessly and let Shinichi pull them up to his thighs. Shinichi gave him a look and Kaito got up from the bed with a pout so Shinichi could slip them on completely. He plopped back down on the bed as Shinichi unfolded the shirt.

“Aren’t these your pyjamas?” Kaito asked as Shinichi lifted one of his arms to slip on the shirt.

“Yes” Shinichi said, slightly pausing. When the only response he got was a noncommittal hum, he shrugged and continued to dress him. Once the arms were in he carefully slipped the buttons into place, each one hiding a bit more of Kaito’s torso. Shinichi left the last one open because he knew it made Kaito feel too dressed. 

Just as he made to get up, Kaito’s hands cupped his cheek, and he leaned forward, so both their foreheads touched. Kaito’s fingertips were still wrinkly from the bath and he smelled of strawberry shampoo and Shinichi’s body wash. He closed his eyes and placed a small kiss on the tip of Shinichi’s nose before pulling back to whisper a soft “Thank you”

Shinichi blushed to the tip of his ears. Kaito was just too cute.He huffed as he brought his own hands to remove Kaito’s.

“I can’t let you be the one doing all the pampering you know”, he said as he got up. Kaito automatically pulled up his legs and moved aside to make space for Shinichi.

Once Shinichi settled in and pulled up the covers, he turned to see Kaito already lying down and wriggling under the covers to find a comfortable position. He stopped to pull the covers up to his face, only indigo eyes peeking above to look at him. Shinichi smiled as he turned off the lights and slid down into the covers. He pulled Kaito close, sighing contently as Kaito nuzzled into the crook of his neck and let their legs entangle together. He let himself enjoy the feeling of their chests pulled close, heartbeats thrumming next to each other.

“ ‘night, ‘nichi” Kaito mumbled into his neck. 

“Goodnight Kaito” Shinichi whispered as he pressed a kiss on his head, letting the silence of the night lull them to sleep.


End file.
